The Lion's Fire!
by Clanclaws
Summary: Dawn was a small lost kit, and right before she drowned, she was found on Riverclan's land! What will happen to the small cat, and what waits in store of her and the Clan!
1. Chapter 1: The Hero's Entrance!

Water. I open my mouth to take a breath, and all that comes is yet more water. I stopped trying to fight the waves long ago. I feel my pads scrape against rock. I strain my small and weak legs to pull me up. I found something i thought i would never feel again.

Breeze!

Air!

But horror grasped my by the scruff as I heard a voice.

"Hey Clawedstone! I found a kit!" it meowed in amazment. just then i saw movement in the forest beyond the deep and swirling river she'd of fallen in. I tried to take a step but i just fell underwater.

"Clawedstone, hurry!" The she-cat rushed someone, not in sight yet.

A gruff voice called out after her. "Leave it to die. We don't nee any unwanted cats or kits. Or better idea, kill it yourself" the words he spoke made her shiver. _kill me?! _

Now that she looked closely, the she-cat was a silver tabby with amazing blue eyes. But then another cat padded slowly after her. A gray tom with black streaks along his body, and he didn't look at friendly as the first...

"Kill it already, we just came to hunt you mousebrain!" He hissed to the she-cat.

She responded with a lashing tail before she turned to me.

"My name is Featherpaw. What's your's?" She asked, cocking her head.

I thought for a second. She felt like her whole life was in the river. thats how SLOW it felt as it went by. But now she that she thought about things, she remembered her name and everything that happened before.

"My names Dawn. Are you really going to kill me?" she asked glancing at the tom. He was pretty broad, and she couldn't fight HIM off. As if she could fight very well anyways. _I bet i couldn't even tear a leaf!_

"Yes, now move Featherpaw." The tom started. but was interupted by Featherpaw "Clawedstone, we are taking this kit back. I will fight you off even if you are my mentor, AND if you kill me. I don't think that would be good for your image anyways..." She growled at Clawedstone. And since he lashed his tail and stalked out of the clearing, I'm guessing it was enough.

"Come, get on my back. We are going back to the clan camp. I'm sure they will welcome you there."

I scrambled onto her back and hung on. I wasn't sure if she would just kill me later, or if she was being honest. But its either risk it or die anyways.

"whats a 'clan camp'?" I asked, wondering what it would be like. She knew a Clan was a band of cats and a camp was a place to rest and live. so it must be the Clan's home. But... what wil they treat me like?

"I will show you. Its on the mountain up there!" she pointed her tail to a mountain. it wasn't the largest mountain she remembers, but it was big enough to throw her off guard.

Featherpaw ran though the trees and when she got to the base of the mountain, she jumped up, rock to rock.

"Wow, your a great climber!" I said dazed with amazement.

"In Riverclan, we've had to get used to this, since some of us have had to travel through many lands to find a new home!" she meowed.

I was all coming at her so fast. New Land? RIVERclan? she shook her head. I guess I'm going to have to wait

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey, Dawn! We're here!"

I blinked open my eyes. I must of drifted to sleep! I saw thee cats infront of me. Two were kits and the last one was the mother by the looks of it.

"Take THAT foxdung!" Roared the black and gray tom as he started to charge at the she-cat kit.

"Now way beetlebrain! If you have a brain in there!" she purred as she batted at his head.

The silver mother looked up with weary eyes, which exploded with excitment when she saw me.

"Echomoon, I found this kit in the river and-" Featherpaw was cut off by Echomoon sharply

"Featherpaw, don't worry about it! I will take care of the small scrap! how old is she? what's her name?"

"My name is Dawn, and I'm three moons"

"Your a bit small for three moons, but my kits are that age so it guess it will work... Rosekit! Vixenkit! Come meet your new denmate!" Echomoon shouted to her kits. Rosekit, the she-cat I'm guessing, jumped away from her brother and ran over to me. Vixenkit quickly followed.

"I'm Rosekit, if your new i can show you around! Oh, and this is VIxenkit, my brother." she padded towards the entrance and i started to follow her. VIxenkit matched my steps as he walked

"I'm VIxenkit. I'm going to be as strong as my dad one day. His name is Clawedstone" He boasted

My blood froze. "_You can kill me..." "As strong as my dad..."_

**This cat is started to sound ****_dangerous_****.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Base of Stone!

Dawn followed Rosekit out into a face of rock. The rock ground spreaded all ways, until one side sloped down, and one lead higher up the mountain they were on. On the slope, there were six caves surrounding one big rock in the center. She had just exited the first one on the far left, and three others lined up with the ground, two being split up by the huge rock.

"Wow! this place is HUGE!" I meowed amazed.

"Yea, it's RiverClan's camp, great right?" Vixenkit yet again boasted. Does that arrogant tom EVER shut up!?

"We just left the kit's den!", Rosekit explained to Dawn, " the next one over is the 'Paws den!"

Rosekit must of seen the confusion in her eyes because she keep going

"A 'Paw is a cat over six moons. its when you move out of the kit den to train to fight and hunt like a real warrior!" Rosekit bounded around the huge rock. As she followed her, she looked up and saw the biggest of the dens, right infront of a river the winded down next to a worn path. The same river and path winded on the other side, leading to another large den. but them Rosekit's voice snapped her out of her thinking.

"- Warriors den! warriros hunt and fight for land and food! And the next one is the elders den, where you go when you can't fight or take care of your self anymore." She finished.

"What about those up there?" Dawn asked, cocking her head.

Right then a strange cat popped his head out of the right highest cave and bounded down infront of Rosekit and Dawn. He was a Light brown tom with amber eyes and black/dark brown spots over his pelt. He rose his muzzle up to the cave he just exited and said, "That's the medic's cave, where the medic sleeps. He heals everyone if they are hurt.", he moved his muzzle to the one left of the boulder hanging of the sharp slope, "And that one is the Leader's den. DON'T go in there unless she tells you to go in!" Then he looked at Dawn. "I'm the medic, Brambletuft. I heard Featherpaw brought you in around sunhigh. speaking of time," He said taking a break to look at the sky. It was a milky pink, about to turn to a dark midnight, " you better go back to the kit's den. Dawn has a big day tomorrow..." He trailed of as he nudged them back to the kit's den.

"I have a big day?" I asked the Tom.

"Yes, now where's your brother Rosekit?"

"I-i-i thought he was with us!" She meowed worried.

Brambletuft sighed and swung his head around, scanning the camp for the black-tailed brown tom. suddenly, Clawedstone's paw flashed out of the warrior's den and Vixenkit followed it. He had a cut on his ear that was bleeding furiously as he turned and ran away mewling.

"Brambletuft! Brambletuft! I need cobwebs!" He yowled at the cat. But Brambletuft was looking at the warrior's den with such hatred it made her spine tremble. He stalked over to it and dragged out Clawedstone. His eyes flashed rage to watch a puny MEDIC pull him out of his nest. He twisted, swiping for his shoulder, but Brambletuft quickly dodged. They both stared at each other for a while, until Clawedstone spoke, "Tell kits to stay out of the warriors den, Beetletuft, or whatEVER your name is."

"Your my brother, you'd know" He snarled back.

But, why are they fighting if they are brothers...? but now that she looked at them, they both had broad heads, and you can tell they have power. But what will they use the power for?!

Brambletuft turned around, and padded up to his den. before he went in, he sent a message down to the kits, "STAY OUT OF PLACES YOU DONT BELONG, WHICH IS ANYWHERE _HE_ IS!" He snarled, mostly at Clawedstone. He vanished behind his wall of vines into his den. Clawedstone let out a snort and went into the warrior's den once again. Dawn was VERY confused, but didn't question anything. She wanted to ask Rosekit and Vixenkit so many questions, but they had already vanished. Was she the only one who saw that..? she asked herself. She shook away the question and let loose a yawn. I guess sleep is more important. she padded back into the kit's den, and made herself a make-shift nest. she curled up, and for the first time in the three moons she was alive...

**She felt safe.  
**

**How'd you like it? =D It's my first story **** R&R, and**

**PLEASE, if you have any idea of a new character, then tell me! thanks! Btw, RiverClan's leader,**

**RiverClan's deputy, ThunderClan's Leader, ThunderClan's Deputy, *takes breath*, **

**And ShadowClan's Leader have been made, but I need some more warriors/medics and such and such.**

**please tell me the following things,**

**Name (Duh...):**

**Personality (If ya want, i can make it.):**

**Clan:**

**Status in Clan:**

**THANKS! **


	3. Chapter 3: Blaze of Flames!

Hey, I hope you all like my quick-like updating! XD anyways, cutting to the chase...

I do not own: Firestar

Mistystar

Lionblaze

Jayfeather

Hollyleaf

nor any others.

Ok, enjoy ^-^

Chapter 2: Blaze of Rival Flames!

'_You have a big day tomorrow'_ She remembered Brambletuft saying. She got out of her rough moss and stretched. She got more sleep then she's remembered having EVER!

"I'm glad your up Dawn!"

She turned around to see Echomoon in her nest, Rosekit and Vixenkit clawing at each other. What else is new?

Echomoon got up and padded over to me and started to lick my fur, grooming it. "Why are you doing that?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"Well, the whole clan is going to welcome you! You need to look nice!"

"WHAT!?" She yowled in surprise. She never said she wanted to join... But yet what Rosekit told her yesterday did sound interesting.

'I will do it. And... and keep my promise to my parents!' she said to herself.

Then a light voice echoed the camp before she could say anything else. "Cats of Riverclan and the Mountains! A meeting has been called!" it rang out. I could tell it was a she-cat by the voice, but I didnt know warriors could make annoucements!

"That's our cue!" Echomoon chirped with joy. I wasn't as happy as she was.

She padded out of the kit's den, once I heard my cue, "Dawn. please step forward"

Her fur was shining in the sunlight of an early morning, and puffed her chest out. Then she saw how many cats there were. She kept going, thought she felt her limbs shake. 'What if I tripped over a root!? wait, mousebrain, your on a mountain, there are no roots!" she cursed herself. finally, she got a good look at the one who called her. She was an amazing silver she-cat with amazing blue eyes. Amazing being the key word.

"Dawn, I, and the rest of Riverclan, would like to invite you to our clan. It's not a soft life", she warned sternly, "But when your here long enough, you learn the reason you keep going. The honor of being a part of this clan, and this clan only. The honor of serving your friends, living alongside them, and protecting them." She looked down as she lept into the river surrounding the rock/cliff she was on. Was she Mousebrained?!

But then to her amazment, she saw her float down on a huge leaf, sort of like a lilypad. Once she got to the bottom, she jumped off quickly, and rested on the ground infront of her. I finally got a good look at her. Goldenstar, the sliver cat with the golden path of fur on her chest. She never saw anything like it. Golden... heart.

"Do you accept our offer?" She asked me.

I thought about it for a second. But it only took a second. She bowed her head respectfully.

"I-I accept Goldenstar. I accept and thank you for bringing me into this... Clan." She thanked her. When she glanced up Goldenstar used her tail to bring my head up to look into her eyes.

"Your name will be changed into a clan name, do you agree to this?" She asked. Deathly serious.

I nodded. She was not going to say no because she liked her name. "I do. If it respects what you do here..." She responded in a respectful tone.

I could tell everyone was surprised I was THIS respectful.

Dawn, you walked out of the kits-cave looking like a lion, even if you aren't the size of one. Your pride was bursting, and you were ready to take on whatever you had to do. From now on, you will be named Lionkit until you get your 'paws name." She finished.

"Lionkit! Lionkit!" Featherpaw started chanting. Many of the cats started to chant along with her. Then, when she turned to face the crowd, her blood ran cold as she saw two cats. Clawedstone and another unnamed tom. Silent. Their eyes were like chips of ice as they glared at me coldly.

This guy is obviously someone to fear...

"LIONkit?! your name doesn't match your size." Vizenkit taunted to her. But she ignored him. 'Not even worth listening to anyways...'

But then Rosekit came tumbling after him.

"Da- _Lionkit_!" She corrected herself, "Th-that was amazing! I have never seen Goldenstar talk like that to even a senor warrior!"

I cocked my head. "Aren't all warriors senors then, or... am I missing something?"

"Heh, Lionkit. Your so dense! Of course there are senor warriors! It means you have been a warrior for a while, and you've aged enough to know exactly what to do!" He explained.

Rosekit leaned to my ear and whispered, "He can't wait so he can boss the other warriors around!", She said louder for them both to hear, "Doesn't matter, because i'm going to be Brambletuft's Apprentice! I never wanted to fight much anyways..." He said sheeply.

I let out a small purr. This will be fun. But that was only because she wasn't aware of the white she-cat sitting nearby. No one could see her or touch her, she was just... There. There was a grim face as she looked over to Clawedstone, talking to the gray tom had seen before Lionkit saw before.

**"Clawedstone... Rockcrack... Lionkit will rescue me from this horrible afterlife, and finally, I will be free of my father's curse!"**

Sorry for a short chapter! But its better than waiting millions of years for updates! =D

R&R, and I still need some more ideas for cats of different clans!


	4. Chapter 4: Warriors of the River!

Hello peeplies! I've made a list of cats from RiverClan, Like I should of done at the beginning.

Leader: Goldenstar. A silver she-cat with a silver coat, light blue eyes and a patch of yellow fur on her chest

Deputy: Staticfur. An orange she-cat with spiked yet thin fur

Medic: Brambletuft. A brown tom with amber eyes and speckled fur

Warriors (A list of so far)

Clawedstone: A tom with amber eyes, brown fur, and black streaks ('paws name: Featherpaw)

Rockcrack: A dark gray tom with dark blue eyes, and a black stubby tail

Frostburn: A white and ginger tom with amber eyes

Whiteshadow: A white she-cat with a black ear and a black forepaw

Foxear: A dark ginger tom with large ears and yellow eyes

Swiftaim: Black she-cat with yellow eyes

Canyonheart: A ginger tom with brown patches

Apprentices:

Featherpaw: A silver-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Queens:

Echomoon: Silver tabby queen with blue eyes (Mother to Vixenkit brown and black tom and Rosekit pale and silver she cat. ( Took in Lionkit golden she cat with brown markings and purple eyes))

Elders:

Palepond: A very old pale creamy she-cat with milky blue eyes

I still need ideas for the other clans (HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE)


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Forest

Lionkit was curled sitting at the base of the rock, when Clawedstone and the gray tom came this way. I flinched when I saw them coming, but held by ground. I wasn't a weakling after all.

"Is that the kit Featherpaw saved?" The unnamed tom sneered.

"I'm 'fraid so... And so small and weak too." Clawedstone broke out into a snarling chuckle, "I give it a moon here. It's body is too much like a Windclan cat's."

"A moon?! With that little body?! More like a few days! She reeks on Thunderpaths too. Must be a street cat!"

"Rockcrack, that's enough."

The two toms parted apart to show me a clear view of a light ginger she-cat with spiked fur, and her eyes blazing

"Talk to that cat again. I want to see you try. Go, Foxear and Swiftaim are waiting up on you two." She let her voice out silkly, but you could hear the growl rising in it, and the cats must of heard it too.

"Staticfur, we were just warning this kit that being in Riverclan isn't easy with a body made for running! Just look how small she is." Rockcrack stated, as smoothly as Staticfur did. Staticfur's pelt really started to spike, and seeing that the toms trotted over to two cats by a path inbetween two bramble bushes.

"Ignore them Lionkit." Staticfur bent her head so we were at eye level, "Those two are... er... mild tempered. Stay away from them." She straightened up and padded away, to what Rosekit told me was the Warrior's den.

"Vixenkit, its not my fault I can't fight well!" She pricked her ears and turned to see Rosekit swatting nonaimed paw swipes at Vixenkit, who was dodging them like it was a game.

"Weak! Father will reject you! Please be a warrior! I want to train with you!" Vixenkit pleading with her, but her fur rose along her spine.

"I choose my own path! My path says Brambletuft will teach me more reason and wisdom then I would have with being a warrior! We need medicine cats as much as we need warriors. If father can't accept that then he needs to sulk in the dark forest!"

I tipped my head. The dark forest?

"What's the Dark Forest?"

Rosekit and Vixenkit froze and let their gaze rest on me.

"Th-the Dark Forest!? Its wh-where al the bad cats go after they do something bad and die." Vixenkit replied, stammering now and then. But Rosekit , being the wiser one, Continued.

"It's said to be a place where prey never runs, and every cat there trains to kill! If you end up there, no matter which way you go, Its never ending!" Shivers ran through me. This place sounded worse then being in the river she was in just yesterday.

"And what if your good?" I cocked my head to the side. Clan life sounds so confusing...

"You go to Starclan! Its prey rich, and and is always warm and dry, unlike dark muddy moist and cold like the Dark Forest! Most cats go there. I plan get a key to Starclan when I train with Brambletuft since he talks with Starclan" , She glared at Vixenkit to prove her point, "So there! By the way, want me to show you the warriors?"

Before I could say yes or no, she starts chattering like a blackbird.

"Canyonheart is the dark ginger tom with brown patches, the one over there. His sister is Staticfur, you've seen her! And Clawedstone and Rockcrack are the best fighters of the clan-", My blood chilled. _Fighters. Sounds more like killers to me._, "Then there's Swiftaim, she's so fast and smart in battle it's hard not to give her respect! Some say after Staticstar will come Swiftstar!"

I let out a snort. "Just because of a few battle moves? Don't we need smarts outside of battle too?"

Rosekit stared at me. "W-well yea... but battle... well... I guess your right!"

"Well, I'm tired. I'll go get some sleep. Its later in the day then I thought it would be." I Yawned, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rockcrack and Clawedstone make their way to the warrirors den.

"Lazy tail!" Vixenkit taunted, before letting out a yawn himself

"Whatever~!" Purring slightly, I turned to the kit den, surprised to see another nest.

"I made you your own nest Lionkit." I heard a voice from across the cave. I looked over to see Echomoon looking at me like she new e forever.

I gave a slight nod in thanks, too tired to say anything, and layed down in the nest. But I heard something, something barely a whisper.

"_Save me..."_ It's cry startled me, but suddenly I felt like I couldn't even lift my tail anymore. _"Save me..."_

My eyes closed, too heavy to even attempt to keep open anymore. And darkness flashed over me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around, fur spiking at the sent that swamped over me. I was in a forest, the ground oozing a slime I couldn't pinpoint. I didn't know what this smell was, but it was scary and felt... wrong. I turned to flee when I say something, no, Someone, walking standing next to a snow-white she-cat. She looked scared, like I was. But something was off about her. But what scared me was who was beside her.

"Clawedstone..." I whispered to myself.

"Darkkit."

I moved my head to a dark grey tabby tom with a red and a yellow eye. Both sparked with an emotion I remember far too well. Bloodthirst. (A/N If that's an emotion...) He was turned to a russet kit, his eyes the same tint of red as blood. But then I relized it WAS blood dripping into his eyes, and down his face, staining the ground.

I was shivering in place. Where ever I was, was somewhere I didn't want to be.

"To show your belief in our ways, you will kill this she-cat." He motioned his tail to the white she-cat, though her fur was stained with blood and dirt.

"She doesn't belong here, she is here for all the wrong reasons. And once she's gone, you will take her place." He sidestepped out of the way, and Clawedstone stepped away from the she-cat, who's eyes were wild with fear of death. Wait...

"Death..." The smell was death.

Darkkit took a step forward, and showed his teeth, one eye closed with a cut sliced deeply down it.

"No... don't... NOOO." I lunged forward and tackled Darkkit. Biggest mistake I've ever made.

Everyone's eyes bore down on me with rage and danger rose in my throat. Silence followed, until the she-cat spoke.

"S-save me..."

The same voice. I broke the stand still by clawing Darkkit's muzzle and ran toward the voice. The she-cat scooped me up and ran. I heard voices behind me, so I turned around on her broad shoulders and saw a gray tabby she-cat gaining on us. I swiped her foreleg with all the engery I had and she fell to her side, tripping most of the cats that followed after her.

When the cats faded behind us, I stared up at the she-cat.

"What's your name...?" I was a bit scared she would kill me like Clawestone and others had tried, but when she back on me, her eyes flowed with thanks, though her face gave away nothing.

"My name is Snowtail. The one who called you here. To the Dark Forest."  
The place Rosekit and Vixenkit warned me about, was right here. It was worse then they thought. This cats was about to let another die, looking happy about it. They wanted blood in their mouths and their claws ripping at one another's throats. I shivered.

"Don't worry... you saved me..." She spoke in a hushed voice, "I will be forever grateful I don't fade away in this forest."

Right then the forest faded around me, and so did the Snowtail disappeared as well. And something was shaking me. My eyes flew open and landed on a silver cat.  
"Lionkit, your paw's bleeding! Are you ok?" Her voice was worried as she looked down on me.

_Was it just a dream?_ I asked myself.

"No."

I looked up to the side of my nest to see Snowtail looking down on me with a wooden expression.

"I wish it was." She added, "You snagged you claw on the tabby you attacked. Don't tell anyone what happened." She added the last part quickly.

"And don't tell anyone you see me" She gave a quick nod and sat down, her tail wrapped around her paws.

"Lionkit? Are you even listening?" My head snapped around to Echomoon.

"Er... yea. It must of been..."

Echomoon looked annoyed, "A thorn." She finished.

"I'll go see Brambletuft." I got up and half ran half limped out of the den, and to my surprise Snowtail followed me.

"How come Echomoon couldn't hear you?"

"Because I'm only shown to those I choose to be seen by. Or if they've seen the Dark Forest."

I gave a quick nod, and limped faster, eager for Brambletuft to do something about my forepaw.

Snowtail slowed to a stop, and her fur fluffed up just a bit as she turned to see Clawedstone and Rockcrack eyeing her. As if to taunt them, she flicked her tail and trotted after Lionkit.

* * *

**Bad? I know. Well see you next chapter**

**-Clanclaws**


	6. Chapter 6: The Secrets of Twoleg Place!

POV ?

I crept through the shadows of a big empty house, it smelled of dust, dogs, and fierce cats. But I wasn't scared.

Oh no.

It was quite different.

They were hiding from me. I chuckled to myself. I loved being feared...

"Sister."

I smiled at the voice I heard, though some would of called it cold and uncaring.

"Riley! Where have you been brother?"

He tipped his head, annoyance sparked his glare, "I was looking at the river like you told me. Clan scent is everywhere, like always."

I let out a snort and nudged him. "Come on, don't be Mr. Serious Tail right now! Think of the fun we could have on Clan territory!"

"Is being ripped apart fun to you now Cobra?"

I flexed my claws and arched by back, sending Riley a teasing glare that answered his question.

"... Alright. I found a way onto their land throught he mountain-"

"Let's go now!" I exclaimed already skipping/trotting towards the rotton wooden door of the twoleg den.

"N-no! It's not safe! What about the cats?"

"You can take care of the cats Riley. Your not second in charge around here for a reason." I pouted at him, he let out a snarl of anger, but didn't dare talk back.

I wanted to keep walking, but first, "Riley?"

"Hn?" He looked up from his claws, flexing into the ground.

"... I'm not harsh am I?"

His expression showed thought, and he answered, "Sort of. You punish others for one claw out of line, and your only kind towards me and-"

"Alright", I purred and padded out the door, "Was just making sure I wasn't getting... Soft."

* * *

Cobra perked herself up, her eyes stretched in disbelief. The scent of death, rotting plants, and blood hit her at once, making bile begin to rise in her mouth, but she forced it back.

"Where are we Sister?"

I turned around, never so happy to hear Riley's voice. Riley was a dark brown tabby tom with a faded cream-white underbelly. His dark blue eyes were always serious, and he only ever showed his true self to Cobra. She was ok with it since she's been with him for such a long time... since...

"Cobra. Come on, we need to get-" Riley's relaxingly calm voice was cut off by a voice. I moved my head around, trying to catch the voice again, and to hear what he was saying.

"... you must kill this she-cat,"

I rushed towards a bush and looked through, Riley followed me slowly, like we were just walking around out twoleg den. 'He doesn't know what death smells like... he doesn't know what can happen.' I tried telling myself, but what Riley did know was what blood smelled like. I glanced over to him, for not even a second. I could tell he was trying to keep himself calm. It obviously was working for me. My fur was sleek and pressed against my skin. I knew the horror of death. Once it happens four times to you, it loses it effect...

I looked through the bush and saw a dark grey tabby tom with a ruffled coat. I couldn't see his face, but I knew his voice, and I will remember it for quite a while. Next to him stood a russet cat, young enough to still be with it's parents. I saw blood oozing from the front side of his body, but from the angle behind him I could see nothing but a white she-cat, head bowed next to a grey and black tom.

"She doesn't belong here, she is here for all the wrong reasons. And once she's gone, you will take her place." The voice continued. Then I noticed the gems of eyes sparkiling from the bushes surrounding them, and that me and Riley must fit in among them.

"... Cobra, they're going to kill us..."

I turned to Riley, and for the first time in forever, I saw not only emotion, but plan fear in his eyes.

"NOOO!"

A light golden cat jumped out of the bush, she looked about the same age as the first kit. Her eyes were laced with horror as she faced the russet kit, her fur spiked.

There was silence. Riley was breathing slowly beside me. I pressed against him, his slow heartbeat calming myself down. I'm happy he's with me now...

If only we were really brother and sister.

"S-save me..." The white she-cat whispered, her desperation was showing in her weak mewl. The golden kit perked up in what looked like surprise., and swiped at the russet kit's muzzle. He winced and fell back in surprise at the power. While he was distracted, she turn and ran towards the she-cat, who sweeped her up and ran. To my horror, I heard and saw most of the cats run after them.

"The cat sent from Starclan!"

"This is our chance to kill her!"

"We have no time to waste!"

"How dare she take her! I was looking forward to the smell of fresh death!"

Riley pulled away from me, and was about to run until the cat next to the russet kit, who now was getting up weakly, went up to another cat, a black cat with blood red eyes.

"Now how will Darkkit become a real Warrior If he can't kill yet?"

Darkkit looked up, one eye closed, blood streaming down his face. The black cat turned to Darkkit, and now I could see his face clearly. Something was familiar about this cat. Not like, 'Oh, looky~! My first love!' or 'Wow, a lost family member!'. No, it was more like, 'I want to hate you for some reason' type of remembering. My fur bristled.

"Meh. I was going to let him in anyways. He took two blows to the face, and he's bleeding like crazy." He shrugged and looked over to Darkkit, "He's still going strong. He'll do just fine... Another time Darkstar, I have to see if they caught that stupid kit and Lowwail or whatever her name was."

Darkstar dipped his head, and left the clearing. Darkkit noticed he left and stumbled strongly after him, leaving a think trail of blood. The tabby left the clearing, the other way, and away from us.

"... That was terrifying." Riley commented.

I nodded in response. Something was wrong about Darkstar. Suddenly the air around them warped, the trees disappeared, and the walls of the twoleg house appeared once again. I froze, scared when I noticed both me and Riley were surrounded by the cats of the house.

"Master? Deputy? Are you alright? You guys were out cold!"

I rose my head and sat up quickly, along with Riley. I'm guessing he was embarrassed to be found so weak and helpless. He hated feeling that way, ever since I met him.

"W-we're fine Flutter Bird. Go... and rest. Me and Riley must talk..."

Flutter Bird, a light ginger she-cat with a patch of white around the eye and on her paw, dipped her head to me. She turned and smiled sweetly at Riley, who looked away with a grunt of thanks. How can Riley be so oblivious!? But now is not the time... Everyone cleared out and Riley was the first to speak.

"... That reminded you of your family didn't it?"

I nodded sadly, and turned my head away from Riley, I felt tears run through my eyes. I remember one voice I heard when the two she-cats escaped together.

_"Kill her you all! It was HER." _The voice cried, running after the two she-cats as they escaped the grab of bloody claws and certain death

I-it was him. The voice that killed my family...

"This is ther first time you've smelled death." I stated. It wasn't a question. We were with each other so long we know pretty much everything about each other.

He nodded, his eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't place.

"You know... Just because you want to show your parents you can live on top doesn't mean you have to be Mr. Block-o-Wood all the time." I hinted him, he always tried to keep to himself, and when he was seen in public, he wouldn't say anything. This is why he is feared, just as much as I am. Feared... I wish I was back then.

"And you don't have to be Ms. I'm-Always-Happy-As-Hell just because you watched your family die before your eyes." I flinched and something inside me cracked...

"RILEY, YOU DON'T GET IT. YOU HAVE TO BE HAPPY TO LIVE WHEN YOU WATCH YOUR FAMILY DIE ONE-BY-ONE, KNOWING YOUR GOING TO BE NEXT. I WAS ONLY A KIT. Once I find who killed my parents then I will kill their families too, and that isn't an empty promise." I snarled his way, but I continued, "Your family left you to toughen you up, not to be a stick following around Little over here! At least your parents did it because they cared...!" I turned away, about to run out of the house, the door painfully close, but Riley stopped me. And what he said froze me in place. My blood with cold with horror, but hot with anger.

"A ShadowClan cat killed your parent. You know it. And we need to find him, and teach him not to mess with cats like that. We're setting out for Clan lands in a moon."

I turned to object, but he interrupted me... again.

"Flutter Bird will take care of this place herself. She knows how to take charge."

I felt a smirk crawl onto my face. "So... you DID notice she was flirting~! Whatcha gonna do about it Romeo!"

He rolled his eyes, and for a second, I thought I saw a smile and maybe a blush across his muzzle...

"Back to normal I see." He commented, before walking through another door way. Each step confident and knowing. Probably going to go talk to Flutter Bird. For the RIGHT reason. Heh.

Revenge will be mine. But the grey and black tom... something... it was something...

He had something to do with my family's death. And I knew it.

**He better know how to sleep when a Cobra's lurking in the shadows...**

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN XD  
Cobra is a cat I made up, she looks like dis.

Cobra: What she does is unknown, but she lives in twoleg place along with Riley and countless other cats. She was Bright and deep yellow eyes and a dark grey slick pelt with black stripes along her tail, legs and right under her eyes.

Flutter Bird: Flutter for short. She has only been seen once, but if you take a hint she's head over heels for Riley! She has sky blue eyes, bright ginger pelt with white patches and a white paw.

Riley: A mysterious tom who only will open up to Cobra or Flutter Bird. He has dark blue eyes and a light brown pelt. He has a cream under belly and under-chin (Or whatever you call it... =/) He has very dark brown markings (Almost black) and he's a tabby. Built for battle, in other words he if broad.

Hawk: Never been seen. he is a brown tabby with amber eyes. He is what they'd call the ladies man... Flirter.

Talon: Almost as serious as Riley, but not like that's possible. He's a cream tom with long curly claws and has violently green eyes. He's always itching to fight... but not over nothing or course.

Sydney: TAKE THIS AS A VERY BIG HINT FOR THE FUTURE! )=U I'M GIVING AWAY SOME OF THE PLOT WITH THIS ONE XD She is a dark ginger she-cat with light purple eyes. A pretty short she-cat, she is very upfront about people calling her short and stubby. she HATES it. He shows them nothing is worse then teasing a kit born from fire... (hint, you shouldn't know what the last part means yet)

Cleo: A light brown she-cat with white limbs and a black and golden marking on her head that looks like the sun... she's unfront and in your face about her friends. She's sorta like Flutter Birds older sister.

THATS ALL I'M GIVING AWAY =D

I wasn't even planning the last 3 since you haven't seen them yet, but getting a heads up on them makes things easier, so... yup. See you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Next 3 Moons In 1 Chapter

Welcome to, The Next 3 Moons in one chapter XD I have want to get to a certain part were the plot REALLY begins so... yea. XD

* * *

I learned everything Rosekit blabbed about. From Gatherings, Shadowclan's sneakiness, Thunderclan's nobleness, and Windclan's swiftness, to the rules of how the clan worked. The Gathering is what I really payed attention to. Meeting all the clans... How cooler could that be?!

It was around moon high, and I was being watched by Featherpaw. She was staying behind to guard me, Vixenkit and Rosekit since Staticfur wanted Echomoon to go to the Gathering. Featherpaw was kind and sweet, I wonder why she got stuck with a rude and cold-hearted person like Clawedstone for a mentor.

"Come one everyone," Goldenstar was making her way down the trail from her den, "We are running late, we will have to go through the short cut throught he mountain.

(Oh yea, forgot to explain what the terrain looks like... heh... so Riverclan lives on a watery mountain, lots of rivers criss-cross through it cutting it up... and you can't go to the other side for a reason you don't know yet. Infront of the mountain is Shadowclan's territory, all pine trees. When pine trees fade into the forest, that's a small (Very small) Slice of forest that Riverclan owns for the way to the gathering. Thunderclan and Windclan have regular oaks and valleys... A large clearing in the middle of the four lands is the gathering place. You will see what it looks like later. Owe, and on the other side of Shadowclan's territory is a snowy mountain, MUCH bigger then Riverclan's Mountain. It's too dangerous to live on unless you used to the cold. on the other side of RIVERclan's mountain, (The left) is the Ragged River, where Lionkit was found~! Across from there is a twoleg place. Pretty nice huh? I will add anything else that needs to be added... just do your best and imagine the path their talking about is to the right, and is the DIRECT way to the gathering place, mkay?)

Swiftaim cocked her head and tail flicked, But Canyonheart spoke first.

"Isn't that the dangerous way with Adders and Snakes everywhere?"

Goldenstar nodded. "We must blaze through there and hurry. Now come. Windclan is always quick to brag how Riverclan takes longer then the others." She ran though the bramble gap at the edge next to the elder's den. The other warriors, streamed after her, not wasting anytime.

"Lionkit, lets follow them!"

I let out a small gasp and looked behind me to find Featherpaw's eyes lighting up in excitement and adventure. Vixenkit and Rosekit were already ready and awake, looking like they had enough energy to jump the whole mountain to get to the Gathering. I felt engery surging through my paws.

"Y-yea! Lets go! Before some catches us..." She turned and sped of through a different path near the kit's den. The safe yet LONG way to the Gathering, and where you leave for patrols. Featherpaw pulled ahead to show us the way. After some time down the mountain and through the forest, where I tripped a bunch, we made it to a bush filled with the scent of Tree Sap and Berries.

"That's the scent of Thunderclan and Shadowclan" She whispered to the three of us, "Now get tup the tree so they won't see us as we listen!"

She started with dragging the weak Rosekit up there. Vixenkit somehow managed on his own, while I climbed with ease, because of my claws.

"... ShadowClan is thriving this past month." I turned my attention to the whole clearing where the voice came from. The clearing had a cave in the backround, thaty looks as If it led underground since it was at an angle. Then infront of the cave was four large rocks. On one rock stood Goldenstar, with Static at it's base. The rocks were up in a perfect line, so the one farthest away from Goldenstar was a black tom with red eyes that chilled me to the bone. Next to him stood a red-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and a brown tom with green eyes at the base. Then next to Goldenstar a blue or gray tom with dull milky blue eyes, (Milky in a good way, idk) at his base a white tom with ginger-brown patches.

"The red she-cat is Redstar. Her deputy is Treeroot." Featherpaw was explaining to a confused Rosekit while Vixenkit didn't take his eyes off the dark tom speaking.

"The gray one is Swiftstar, deputy is Crimsonsky. And the last one talking, Darkstar, who's deputy-" She was cut off by Vixenkit, his fur fluffed out.

"G-guys! Listen!"

I swiveled my ears to listen to the words Darkstar spoke.

"... Request of RiverClan. ShadowClan wishes to claim the Dead Tree at the foot your your mountain." (Its an old black tree where lots of forest prey sleeps during Leafbare. Riverclan only uses it if the water freezes)

Gasps and silence filled the clearing. Swiftaim was obviously trying to keep calm, while Frostburn turned to the cat next to him, probably ShadowClan, and started spitting venom at him like an Adder. Goldenstar took a small breath.

"Darkstar, I must refuse your offer," Her gentle eyes were now filled with rage that wouldn't show on her face, showing that she new very well his 'offer' was just a masked command.

"RiverClan has claimed that tree ever since we settled here. Not only that but it is a bit too deep into our territory for you to claim it."

Darkstar opened his mouth to say something, but Redstar was obviously smart enough to cut him off but swing her head and snapping out with a rough bark, "This Gathering has now come to an end." The cats split up, but not before Darkstar snarled, loud enough or everyone in the area to hear.

"RiverClan has been warned. ShadowClan does not back down when it comes to things we want!"

Featherpaw was nudging me from behind, "We need to get back before they do! Run!"

I jumped from the tree, along with the others. Featherpaw ran in a full on sprint, Rosekit holding her tail inbetween her jaws to keep up. I used my 'speed built' Body and ran along with Vixenkit. We happen to get there and into the kit's den when we heard rustling outside.

"Sleep! Now!" Featherpaw's sharp hiss seemed to jab at me, I flopped down in my nest, not willing to argue. I was tired... and I knew that RiverClan was going to need all it's energy with ShadowClan on their tails.

* * *

I licked my pelt until it shone.

It was about two moons since then, and nothing between ShadowClan and RiverClan has happened yet. I was so excited! I was about to be made a 'paw! AN apprentice! I couldn't wait.

"Rosekit step forward." Goldenstar was already done with Vixenkit's turn. Whoops, Vixenpaw. I couldn't help but feel horrible when he got Rockcrack. I shrugged it off in my mind and listened to Goldenstar.

"Your father is known as one of the best fighters in RiverClan, but Brambletuft known as one not to back down. Brambletuft, step forward."

Brambletuft walked up to Rosekit and bowed her head to touch her small head. She licked his shoulder in response.

"Brambletuft, teach RosePAW well in your ways of wisdom and skill. She has a lot to learn from you."

Both cats walked away. 'My turn. Who will I get? What if I REALLY trip on a rock like I didn't last time!? So many things could happen...'

"Lionkit. Step forward."

I quick padded forward, silently cheering on how I didn't fall (A/N Story of my life right here).

"Lionkit, though you may be small, your spirit is a large as you make it. You act as If clanborn, and the whole Clan respects such a brave kit like you. It only fits you to have a brave Mentor. Whiteshadow, come forward."

Whiteshadow stepped forward, but a familiar black and grey paw tripped her on the way out of the crowd. She easily regained balance as snickering could be heard from the crowd. She stepped infront of Lionkit proudly, touching her nose to her head. I followed Rosekit's lead and licked her shoulder.

"LionPAW, you will learn well from such a noble warrior I've come to respect." She dipped her head. "This meeting has come to a close." she padded up to her den, without another word. I turned to Whiteshadow.

"I'm going to make you the best warrior you've ever seen, just wait...!" She spoke quietly to me. Suddenly a tail touched her shoulder. She turned and saw it was none other then Snowtail, who tags along with Lionpaw in the daytime.

"I'm proud of you Lionpaw. Go sleep... You seem tired."

I blinked in confusion. I felt fine! I felt like I could run through the Ragged River and back in only a few minutes.

"I'm not tired..."

"What do you mean Lionpaw?" Whiteshadow questioned me, putting her muzzle closer to mine, inspecting.

"N-nothing!"

"Go to sleep Lionpaw. Tell her you want to make your nest. Go on."

I sighed. Hard to argue with a voice pretty much only you can hear.

"Whiteshadow, I'm going to go to make my nest..."

She nodded towards a pile of moss outside her new den. "You make your own nests now." She purred and turned towards the Warrior's den.

"Tomorrow is fighting lessons and SunHigh patrol. I will see you at Dawn.

'Dawn. It's been only three moons since she's had that name. But Lionpaw's much better.'

She smiled as she picked up a nice soft wad of moss.

'Chores or nothing! Clan life is the only way to live...

* * *

Riley's POV

For god's sake. All Cobra talks about is the tunnel to RiverClan's territory! I don't see why she cares.

"Riley~!"

And I also don't see why Flutter Bird had to come. She's annoying as heck...

"Yea?"

"You sound so tough like that. Did ya know?"

I sighed. "I do now?"

We were on our way to the tunnel to check it out, which isn't a very good idea. Cobra was so young, (and I mean senior apprentice type ofr young) and If she meet up with someone here, she will be so clueless on what to do...

'What am I telling myself. She'll kill them if they pose a threat.'

"Are you sure it's this way?" Cobra questioned me a lot. I guess being the feared one of every cat to cross her path did inflate her ego massively.

I opened my mouth to add a stinging retort for doubting me, but of course Flutter...

"No disrespect Sister, but Riley could NEVER go wrong!" She smiled my way. At first I found it sweet and cute, but seeing every day for countless moons... It's like living the same life over and over. At first your happy as heck... At first. Her smile's so sweet it makes me want to vomit. Pretty nice thoughts I have in the emotionless head isn't it?

"I'm sure it's this way" I told Cobra sternly, ignoring the fact Flutter's outburst must of warned any 'patrols' near here of a cat coming. It's been three moon since the dream of what me and Cobra call, 'The Forest of Death'. And all that's happened is we invited a new cat into the house and we've been searching around the same tunnel everyday.

"So, why do we check out this tunnel everyday Sister?"

"Easy! If we find out the time of day clan cats pass by, then we can enter without a trace~! You know I do research before a project." Her eyes suddenly became glazed, and stared at nothing. Her limbs frozen... Then in what seemed like a few moments, she was back to normal.

"More visions Master?" Flutter Bird tipped her head to the side, worry evident in her eyes.

Me and Cobra, since having the vision with the forest, blood, and the two escaping she-cats, have been drifting in and out of visions. Her's were always about this bright orange tom. Mine, about the golden she-cat who escaped. In the visions, she seems to be living in what looks like clan life... But why send this stuff to me? A flash caused my eyes to close as another vision came to me.

Now?

There's the kit that was in the forest, wandering through what looks like a perfect forest. Then a faded orange tom with leaf green eyes came in and sat down infront of her, and next to her... The other escaped she-cat!

"Lionpaw" The tom dipped his head to the golden kit, now marked Lionpaw.

"Wh-who are you?"

The white she-cat flicked her tail to the tom and looked down at lionpaw, "He's Firestar. A legend who saved the clan, not only once but twice. Maybe some would say thrice. Maybe even more."

Huh, weird. Lionpaw was shivering, like she was looking at a ghost. Turns out she was,

"B-but I thought F-firestar was dead!?"

Firestar gave her a curious look, but continued. "Oh, I am. I'm going past dead too."

Past death? What? Just... What?

"How? You mean...?"

The white cat nodded. "In Starclan, you come here when a clan cat dies."

Good. Noted.

"But if your for too long...," She nodded to a faded Firestar, "You fade away. A peaceful second death."

Lionpaw flinched by looked to Firestar. "Why am I here?"

"Lionpaw, your part of a prophecy that must stay hidden for it to work. You will need four cats to complete it, two lay at your whiskers," He leaned in, "And the last one hides in a place so obvious you'd ignore it."

"So you brought me here to tell me that?"

I would be annoyed too.

"Yes. The future of the Clan's lay in your paws. Either ignore what I say and watch the clans die at the claws of the Dark Forest, or save them with courage and the skills you must learn."

So it's called the Dark Forest? This is probably the most information I've gathered on a vision so far!

"Lionpaw... Two cats from Twolegplace will come and change the clans forever. No matter what your clanmates say, make them say yes to any offers they make." Firestar's voice was dead serious, and Lionpaw nodded vigorously.

Firestar, without another word, walked off from the same place he came from. Lionpaw turned to the she-cat who stood their and only talked when she needed to.

"Snowtail, is this just a dream? Will I wake up in my mother's nest tomorrow? Will I have my normal life back?"

Snowtail looked annoyed and she snapped at the small golden tabby, "This isn't something you can wish back! This is something the clans must go through to survive! Now when you wake up, Vixenpaw and Rosepaw have had the same dream. They are two of the four cats you must find. Now go. You must train with Whiteshadow today." She padded away, leaving Lionpaw by herself. She scanned the clearing, horror clawed my belly when it landed on me.

"Who are you?"

I panicked. That all. I just turn and ran. Nothing more, nothing less. But a flash interrupted my sprint away from Lionpaw, and found Flutter Bird infront of me.

"Another vision? You too?"

How did that all happen in a matter of seconds?! I shook my head.

"Cobra, we are going back and discussing my vision." I turned, not waiting for an answer, hoping that she would see how serious I was...

**Whatever Lionpaw got into, I knew we were getting sucked into it**

* * *

Yay =D Finished chapter XD


	8. Chapter 8: ShadowClan Takes It Too Far!

Lionpaw opened her eyes. 'Oh great, Snowtail brought be in another dream. Thank StarClan.' I thought sarcastically as I looked around. This wasn't StarClan at all...!

There was an orange she-cat sitting in the middle of what I think is a Twoleg Den...

'Wait, how do I know what those look like?'

Before she could answer, a light brown she cat elegantly waltzed into the room through a rotting wooden door.

"Are you ok...? You seem a bit down..." The brown she-cat had a strange marking on her head, black and golden. Her marking were a creamy sort of white, showing she wasn't a clean or groom kittypet. even though she has a collar with a black star symbol as the tag.

"Oh... I feel like Riley always ignores me, like he finds me annoying!"

The brown cat rolled her eyes, "Of course he does. But honestly, why him? He's just an emotionless wall! Have fun, try getting Hawk's attention... He's pretty cool right?" The orange cat raised an eyebrow and gave her a 'Stop-Right-There-I-See-Where-Your-Going-With-This ' Look.

"Riley is different... He has such a tortured past, and he's hot in a mysterious type of way. Hawk is just a plain flirting tabby! Plus, he is lower then me on the leadership-steps Cleo!"

Cleo sat next to the sulking she-cat, and pushed her muzzled into her shoulder. "I know what you mean... all me and Talon do is argue, and I wonder if he hates me... I was just kidding about Hawk though," She removed her head and used her tail to bring her head up so their eyes met, "He's just a ragged tom who just wants his paws on a she-cat. Dirty player is what he is! And Riley likes you around, just tone down the sweet act already, be tough as nails! Its what I do around Talon."

She glared at Cleo, eyes sharp like she was trying to claw her muzzle with her eyes. "Yea, and you and Talon are working out JUST fine. Everyday its fighting with you two! I wonder why you both have to work together on your jobs. In battle its perfect, but off the field... Its like watching starving kits fight over the last drop of their mother's milk. Sad yet amusing." Her smile was being brought back onto her face. From the same door Cleo came from, I saw a dark brown muzzle poke through before the vision started to fade.

'Wait no! I didn't see who it was!" I cried to myself. I tried to let out a word, but my mouth was shut, and I couldn't open it no matter what. At first I paniced, but calmed down when I felt the soft touch of moss on my pelt. I jolted up and saw Vixenkit shaking me violently.

"You were whimpering in your sleep. Dreaming about being eaten by a fox? I can take care of it for you!" He stated, puffing his chest out, arrogance dripping from his voice.

"Egostatical mousebrain is what you are..." I mumble to myself, to make sure no one heard. I glanced at the sky to see it was just starting to turn an orange color, showing it was around dawn.

"Yea, time to train, lets go!" He nudged me to my paws and sped out of the cave, leaving me and a sleeping Featherpaw behind. I shook my head as I followed more slowly.

Once I left the cave, I glanced around looking for Vixenpaw, finding him being scolded by Rockcrack.

"... And don't run around like a kit! MY apprentice will not show weakness. Now come along, I need to show you to the Training Area." He padded away, flicking his tail for the new apprentice to follow.

"Lionpaw!"

Whiteshadow came to a stop by my side and smiled widely at me. 'Thank goodness I didn't get Mr. Grouchy!'

"Lets go train, Brambletuft, being Brambletuft, is bring Rosepaw to learn basic attacks. Rockcrack and Vixenpaw will also be joining in. Now is when you learn the rules for the clan." She started padding out the same path the two toms did moments before, making me follow. After we pushed through, we went down a left rocky path, "When fighting other cats, you can't kill. Killing on purpose will lead to you being sent to the Dark Forest." A shiver went up my spine. "And speaking of other clans... You must learn their weaknesses and their strengths! Thunderclan is strong and noble. They have more muscle then the other clans, and fight well in brambles. You must be quick, and fight them in open spaces. Windclan are fast and nimble. You must fight them in a tightly packed space, or they will be to quick for you to land an attack! Shadowclan is sneaky... keep looking over your shoulder in battle. They're smart and crafty. You fight them using your own tactics against theirs. Our strengths is we can swim, hence the name Riverclan. We have a mixture of each clan in our skills, that's what makes us the best! Do you understand?"

My head was spinning a bit, but I nodded. We continued until we came across the river flowing down the side of the mountain, though you can tell we are near the base. It was a medium sized clearing, with a huge rock sat by the river. On the rock was Rockcrack, yelling down on Vixenpaw to slash harder, not faster.

"Only Windclan hides behind speed! Be strong, ignore speed!"

"Speed is just as important as strength, Rockcrack. Speed is not a way to hide, but a way to not only be clever, but to confuse the enemy."

I turned around and saw Brambletuft looking at Rockcrack with the same hatred they always shared. And since their mentors don't get along, Vixenpaw and Rosepaw would drift apart form each other...

Whiteshadow nodded a small thanks to Brambletuft before me and Rosepaw started training.

"When you slash, flick your wrist a bit for more power, and it's nice and fast too."

I tried out what Brambletuft suggested, and hit Rosepaw on the nose, harder then I thought I would. Rosepaw glared teasingly at me, and lunged at me. I took this time to show Whiteshadow what I learned from my... lost parents... I ducked last second, and as she flew over my head, I jabbed a paw at her stomach. Rosepaw rolled on the ground in shock, but recovered faster than any other cat would've.

Whiteshadow beamed and Brambletuft looked impressed. "That's a smart move... now watch this." Brambletuft hauled himself up and padded over to Rockcrack. After whisperin to each other a bit, they separated so they were both crouching on opposite sides of the clearing. Vixenpaw, being smart for once, moved out of the way.

Rockcrack was the first to launch his attack, trying to aim his swipes at Brambletuft's paws. But Brambletuft was too fast for him. He looked over his shoulder at me, as if to make sure I was watching and drew his claws out. 'What abut training with no claws?!' Without warning he aimed a pound at Rockcrack's forehead, hitting successfully. Rockcrack's eyes glazed before he fell to the ground, tiny pricks of blood ran down his face. Vixenpaw, Rosepaw, and I gave each other looks before Brambletuft started laughing.

"Don't worry... I know a pressure point at the top of a cat's head. If you can hit the right spot with your claws, you can knock them out in one hit! I don't use it much, since it could kill the cat if you do it wrong."

'He risked Rockcrack's life! How could a cat do that to a clanmate?' I glanced at Brambletuft, and something hit me. He was a medicine cat, and knew a cat's body better than the cat themselves. Of course he could do that so confidently... Right?

"Here. Look." Whiteshadow was sitting at the passed out Rockcrack, pointing at the places of which the streams of blood started. "See right here," She moved just a little bit off, to a soft part of his head, "This is where you want to avoid when doing this. Hit this spot and it'll hit a vein."

I looked down at the tom, and made a mental note. We kept training for a while. It didn't take long for Rockcrack to wake up and almost claw Brambletuft to bits, but after it was settled he joined in with the training. I learned to dodge skillfully aimed swipes, and learned the weakest spots of a cat's body. I glanced up at the sky, and noticed that the sun was reaching higher in the sky. Brambletuft followed my gaze. "It's almost Sun High. We need to get back so you guys can get to the Sun High patrol after something to eat." Whiteshadow nodding in agreement, while Rockcrack just grunted before walking away.

Everyone started to trail after him, but something caught my senses. I looked behind me, and saw yellow eyes.

"Wh-whiteshadow?" But it was too late, they had left without me. The gleaming sun like eyes grew wider, as a she-cat jumped out of the trees. She was sleek and skinny, with dark grey fur. Stripes rung around her legs and tail as if they were trying to bind her, while she had a single stripe going under her eyes. Her ears were striped too. She had an evil grin if it wasn't a smirk, as she gave me a look. "Hey there, Hun. I expected to run into a warrior before a lost kit..."

"I'm training to be an apprentice..!"

"Yea yea, sure..." She swished her tail, innocence flashed in her eyes along with mischief. Suddenly, a familiar tabby tom walked from the bushes. It was the guy I caught in Starclan a while ago!

"Cobra, we-"

Silence.

"... You." I gaped at him, and he stared at me, no emotion was on his face. Cobra looked at the tabby, then me, then the tabby, and back again.

"Uh... anyone going to inform me what's going on?" Cobra was looked straight at the tabby as she spoke.

"You were there when I was talking to Firestar! I remember you!"

He suddenly tensed. His face showed a bit of confusion and panic as he glanced around. "I... didn't know I was really there. I thought it was all just a vision." I looked closely at his face, to see ifhe was lying. I noticed how his dark blue eyes reminded me of something... comforting. It made me feel sort of safe to see such a deep navy color.

"You never saw us." Cobra randomly and bluntly stated out of nowhere. The tom nodded quickly, but I wasn't going to take it.

"No. Tell me what your doing here and-"

"Lionpaw? You here?" It was Vixenpaw calling out to me, probably thinking I was lost.

"Meet me here at Moon High!"

"N-" The tabby held his head high, but Cobra cut in, "Of course. We'll explain right here! Go get with your mate now~!"

I blushed at the mates part, but I nodded to get away faster. As soon as they promised, Cobra beckoned the tabby away, "Come on Riley, we're coming back later." Riley hung his head and followed Cobra's lead towards the river, leaving the horrid smell of Thunderpaths behind.

"Come on, the patrol already left. Whiteshadow said you can eat later, but we have to catch up!" Vixenpaw was pretty much yanking on my tail for me to follow him. I looked back at where Riley disappeared before running after Vixenpaw

* * *

"Oi! The mountains are huge, and your telling me we have to check the forest too?" I was dragging my feet along a rocky trail, complaining to Swiftaim, the leader of the patrol. She nodded her head, "Not all of the forest, just the part we own. It won't take long, we just need to mark down the Dead Tree and we're done." She motioned her tail to the left, and I noticed we were here. Infront of me stood a huge oak tree with dark bark and bare branches. It stretched up higher then most of the trees. I could smell prey scent drifting up from the cracks in the wood. 'Didn't they say this is where prey hides?' But then I got a whiff of something else.

'Pine sap?'

Foxear, the russet tom, rose his head and yowled. "INVASION." Cats were pouring out of every which way, snarling and showing their claws. Teeth bared, I gave my meanest look... of course right then something had to ruin my first battle. A ginger cat with matching amber eyes stumbled in from a bush. He was bristling, and I would too if I found at least twenty cats staring at you in all directions.

"Um... am I interrupting?"

Swiftaim gave a sarcastic nod, while Whiteshadow sat on her haunches and face-pawed. I looked him over, and noticed he looked pretty strong.

"If you fight our side, then no. You came just in time."

One of the Shadowclan cats looked bewildered at me, "Inviting a rouge to fight for your side? No doubt your a rouge yourself."

"Don't test loyalties until she's stepped across the line." Vixenpaw snarled, claws digging deeper into the ground. 'Why does he need to defend me?' I looked back over the tom and he made eye contact with me. The panic on his face was gone and all that was left was determination. The Riverclan cats seemed to catch on, and faced back to Shadowclan.

"Why are you on our territory?"

A dark ginger she cat stepped forward and smirked evilly in pleasure, "Darkstar warned you, but you ignored us. Now we're here to show you nothing can get in the way of something Darkstar wants..." She leaped straight at me, yellow teeth showing small stains of blood. I stood, ready to dodge... but the orange tom flew in and clawed her neck.

"Othello. My name's Othello." (I don't know what this means... I just like the sound of it and it's not a rouge/clan name so... yup. I got it from The Palette of 12 Secret Colors) Othello looked down on the Shadowclan cat with disgust as she pulled herself up. One after one Shadowclan attacked. The sounds of screeching and cats hitting the ground echoed around. A black and white tom crashed into me, claws raking down my side. I clawed him off, and jumped to my paws. I looked at him and his stance. I could tell the cat was getting ready to leap at me. I decided to go first so I jumped right over his head onto his back. Digging my claws into his skin, I pushed off him and landed swiftly on the ground right behind him. He spun around, ready to attack me, but as he did I ran my claws down his muzzle. He drew back in surprise and fled.

I looked around, clawing at any sap smelling thing I could reach. The battle seemed to last hours, and I was feeling sore and battered. Blood was oozing out of countless cuts, many would become scars. I glanced around and smirked at the small amount of shadowclan cats left. As the last ones ran away, I found myself looking around the clearing. Someone's must've gotten another patrol since the clearing was full. Vixenpaw was leaning on Swiftaim, breathing heavily. Whiteshadow was licking a gash on her shoulder, while Rockcrack was sitting around almost markless. Othello came into my sight as he sat down next to me. He had blood running into his left eye, and was panting heavily. I gave him a look that said, 'Sorry you had to be pulled into this.' He caught me gaze, and grinned at me, like the battle was nothing but a dream.

"It's alright... my fault for ignoring the smell of cats..."

"... Are you lost?"

He gave a thoughtful look. "Y-yea. You can say that..."

"I bet my clan can take care of you until you figure out a way to where you want to be", I grinned wider, "It helps since you just risked your life to fend of Shadowclan."

"Shadowclan..." He muttered under his breath and nodded. I sucked in a breath and called Whiteshadow over. She stopped grooming and made her way through the wave of cats to me. "What is it Lionpaw?"

"Can Othello stay with us?" When Whiteshadow looked angry, she interrupted before she could protest, "He just risked his life for the clan, and it's not forever. Just until he can get back to his home?"

Whiteshadow looked down at her paws, and turned around to face the battle scarred cats. "Othello wishes to live with the clan until he gets back on his paws and ready to go. He just risked his life for our territory. He shows courage and skill, something that will help in this war. Raise your tail if you wish for his to stay."

Without waiting, Rockcrack sprung to his paws with a snarl, "No. Riverclan is stained enough with _her_ rouge blood", He motioned to me, "Why add more to it?" Foxear and Frostburn nodded. But everyone rose their tails into the air.

Staticfur stood up. "Othello, welcome to our clan, Riverclan." Her gaze briefly shifted to me before looking back at him, "Lionpaw will help you. Ask her for any help you need." She dipped her head and motioned for the clan to get back to camp. Everyone left the clearing but me and Othello.

"Ok... So lets get started!"

* * *

Othello's POV

This is so complicated! So many rules and so many clans...

"I was a rouge too." Lionpaw sort of blurted out of nowhere. I glanced at her as we climbed up our way to where she said camp was. From what she said, a rouge is anyone who doesn't belong with a clan. 'I'm a... rouge.' Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her swerve to the right, so I followed. She suddenly stopped at the end of a narrow path which ended in a line of mountain bushes.

"Why'd you stop?"

"It's the way into Riverclan's camp. But... I wanted to ask... where are you from?"

I stiffened. I was hoping no one would ask. I could say I'm a wanderer. That wasn't a lie. But... Ugh. If I tell her, it will lead to morw questions. More questions means more answers. All that would lead to me being kicked out. I stayed silent for a few seconds.

"F-far away... A place I doubt anyone around here has g-gone." I looked away from her. 'No more questions...!' She opned her mouth, but I interrupted what was going to come out, "Wh-what about you?"

It was her turn to shift her weight. She looked me straight in the eye.

"I... think... Twolegplace. I was found in the river here when I was three moons. I... only remember my parents being chased by dogs before I fell into the river..." She hung her head. I awkwardly brushed my tail from the bottom of her stomach to her neck. She gave me a weird look. 'I forgot, this isn't home...' I slightly blushed, wanting to get out of this conversation.

"L-l-let's go in." I pushed my way clumsily into the bush, shutting off the conversation.

* * *

Riley's POV

"Idiot. We came here to _Kill_ clan cats, and what do you do? Befriend them! It will only make our job harder!"

Cobra was walking in the cave that lead back to Twolegplace, practically ignoring everything I was saying.

"Aww, don't worry brother! She smells of the River! Shadowclan smells of death right?"

I twitched my ear. "Sap. They smell like Pine Sap."

"Alright, then we're good!"

I scowled. She nudged her head into my shoulder, "Why so serious? She can help us through Riverclan territory. If we have a spy from the inside, then it will make it ten times easier. If we can talk to her, she would lead patrols away from us and guide us through. We will know the territory without snooping around."

I hate when she made sense. But Cobra was his leader, he must trust her. "... I'm hungry. Let's go to Stray's Alley and collect the fees."

"If it will make you feel more settled." She sped up her pace, leaving me behind. I felt a smile creep onto my face. But it was wiped off as soon as I thought of what will happen at Moon High. Suddenly I got sucked into another vision.

* * *

My eyes widened in horror.

Infront of me was a huge tree. It was purple, black, bare, and rotten. And at the foot of the tree was a very large battle. Cats were launching at each other, claws aiming for throats and teeth ripping flesh. Blood was pooled around the roots and screeches of pain and victory was heard here and there.

I slowly blinked. Lionpaw was infront of me, throwing her paws at a grey tabby. The tabby was dodging and clawing her face. She let out several hisses of pain but didn't stop. For some reason, seeing this bothered me. It bothered me a lot. I launched forward, and hooked my claws in his shoulder. I realized long ago that no one can see me in these visions. Not even Lionpaw. So I'm not sure why I threw him off. Nor am I sure why I swiftly stepped on his neck (Not hard enough to kill of course). But I didn't care. I saw Lionpaw sigh and attack another cat. Luckily, this one was in her league.

Right then an orange tom pinned me down and stuck his muzzle in my face. His amber-yellow eyes looked like they were burnin as he hissed at me, "Which side. Pick the right one or Kairu Himaro Shus!"

I blinked. 'What?' (Othello is from somewhere else, so he speaks another language. The language he speaks is one me and my friends made. He just said, "Pick the right one or Die Slowly and Painfully")

"Well?"

I gave him a calm collected stare. He wasn't supposed to see me. So I will make him think I'm not real. "I'm in you mind, Idiot. Your other side. Go back and fight, help Lionpaw."

He looked confused, but great for me, be bought it. "Alright...? Hishari." He leapt off me and ran back into battle. I stared after him. 'Weird...'

The world around me melted...

* * *

I blinked open my eyes, happy to find myself still in the cave. But something about that cat was very familiar...

"Hishari...?"

My eyes flew wide.

**"Cello...!"**

* * *

**And we're done here... Well. Nothing much here. Othello was speaking a language me and my friend call "Nawi". Which happens to mean in out "language" Secret. Here is a basic language teaching!**

**Nawi: Secret.**

**Kairu Himaro Shus: Die Slowly and Painfully. (We have... a weird friendship. Sub Vocab, Shus: The Act of Dying. Kairu: Slowly. Himaro: Painful.)**

**Hishari: Talk to you later.**

**Guar: Hello.**

**Kamar: Hide.**

**Setwar: Random. (Pretty much like this list...)**

**Ok. those where the 6 random words/phrases in Nawi. Ask me to translate any words if your just bored/curious. You know... I won't use these often, so you don't need to memorize. Wow, over 4,000 words. New record... **


End file.
